If I could turn back time
by DeadFoxy
Summary: Another drabble set, with more ideas, this one involving time-travel in some way, shape or form. Again, these short pieces may evolve into full stories later if they seem interesting enough. For now, just enjoy the chaos that a little messing with the timestream can cause.
1. It was all so wrong

_Like my AU drabbles, this is another bunch of Harry Potter drabbles. These ones involve time-travel though. The possibilities of these kinds of stories are just limitless and I love to play around with them. So here are a few. Some may have multiple parts added later, or not. We'll see._

_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTT_

_It was all so wrong. One minute, he was falling asleep in Gryffindor tower, secure in the knowledge that his own personal demon (aka Tom Marvolo Riddle aka The Dark Lord Voldemort aka The-Snake-Faced-Baby-Hating-Personification-Of-All-That-Is-Evil) was finally, thoroughly and utterly vanquished. The next minute, he was woken by a horribly familiar screeching voice that was definitely not welcome in his all-is-right-with-the-world view of life._

_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTT_

Severus Snape stared down at the child who had opened the front door. Not much could be seen of him, only that he looked disturbingly malnourished, due to the fact that his clothes were at least five sizes too large and had to be rolled back so that his hands and feet were free. His head was downcast, leaving his face obscured by untidy dark hair that was so familiar to Snape that he felt ill. There was no doubt that the boy had inherited his much-hated father's hair. But then the child raised his eyes to meet Snape's and the Potions Professor had to physically stop himself from reacting. Those vivid green eyes could only have come from Lily. Not only that, they were far too deep and dark for a child so young. They reflected an old and weary soul, who'd seen too much suffering in its short, unhappy life. The desperate and horrible pain hidden in their depths was masked by the curiousity in the shy gaze now focused on Snape. The man sneered out of habit.

"Potter, is it?" Before the boy could answer, a bellow echoed from somewhere within the house.

"Well, boy? Who is it and what do they want?" An enormous man waddled out into the hall and Snape's eyes narrowed. His gaze flickered momentarily to the thin-looking boy, who seemed to be trying to fade into the background, before returning to the morbidly obese man before him. Apparently the Boy-Who-Lived's home life was not as perfect as everybody wanted to believe.

"I don't care what you're selling, we're not buying it!" the overweight muggle snapped. Snape's sneer became more pronounced.

"Be silent, Dursley! I'm here to escort Mr. Potter to Diagon Alley for his school supplies." The pathetic lump seemed speechless.

"What are you talking about? What school supplies?" he eventually spluttered and Snape raised an eyebrow. Surely this whale of a muggle knew about Potter's acceptance letter?

"Why, his supplies for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, of course," Snape replied tartly. The man's spluttering cut off and he looked as if he were choking on something. His face was turning a multitude of colours and eventually settled on an ugly purple hue.

"You're one of those freaks!" he spat, a vein throbbing in his temple. "Well, I won't have it, you hear me? We swore to stamp that sort of dangerous rubbish out of him and I'll be damned before I let any of your sort encourage one in my house! The boy may have had those abnormal, worthless parents of his, but we'll put a stop to his freakishness, I can tell you that! Now, get off of my property and stay away from my family! Never contact us again!" The man was practically frothing at the mouth by this time and he slammed the door in the wizard's face. Snape, however, had heard enough. He calmly drew his wand and, after checking that no muggles were watching, blasted the door open.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TT

An hour later, Severus Snape was striding towards the edge of the crumbling wards around the house, Harry Potter in tow. His magic was roiling angrily around him as he shifted his grip on the small suitcase in his hand and turned to the boy. He was carrying a tatty-looking backpack and had still not spoken a single word in Snape's presence.

"I'm going to be apparating us to the Leaky Cauldron, so I need you to hold tightly onto my arm," he instructed curtly. Emerald eyes watched him warily for a moment as a strange emotion flickered across the boy's face, too quickly for him to catch. Seeming to come to some sort of decision, he nodded once before a small hand wrapped itself hesitantly around Snape's forearm. Without wasting another second, Snape apparated them away. Potter released him the moment they appeared, but as he didn't seem to be suffering any sort of discomfort from his first apparition, Snape hurried him into the small pub. After leaving the bags with Tom, the barkeeper, they made their way into the empty courtyard. As the doorway to the Alley opened, Snape turned towards Potter, curious about the boy's reaction. He felt his heart clench painfully at the look of pure joy and hope on the child's face, his bright eyes wide and sparkling behind his battered glasses. Snape tried to remind himself that this was James Potter's brat and that he would no doubt become just as arrogant as his father once he realized how famous he truly was, but the words sounded false, even to him. There were too many similarities between his own childhood and Potter's for that to ever happen. Shaking his head to rid himself of thoughts of cupboards and punishments, he turned to see the boy waiting patiently for him.

"This is Diagon Alley, where we will be getting your school supplies. Since I never got to properly introduce myself, I shall do so now. I am Professor Severus Snape. I teach potions at Hogwarts and I am also the Head of Slytherin House. You will refer to me only as Sir or Professor, is that understood?" He swept off, stalking through the crowds towards Gringotts, Potter keeping close behind.

XXXviewchangeXXX

Draco knew that a Malfoy never felt nervous or unsure. So he would emphatically deny showing relief at the sight of his godfather stepping into the robe shop. After all, his parents had trusted him to get his robes on his own and he did not need any adult supervision. His curiousity was roused, however, by the boy who followed behind Severus Snape. His clothing was deplorable, but even the large sweatshirt was unable to hide the fact that he was small, his hands and face thin and his skin paler than Draco's. He had a mop of black hair and a pair of spectacles that looked as though they had been broken a fair few times. Behind those spectacles was a pair of eyes that, even though Draco had never seen the curse himself, could only be described as Avada Kedavra green. Who was this ragged urchin and why was Draco's godfather escorting him around Diagon Alley? The Malfoy heir tried not to stare as the boy was hustled onto a stool beside him and instead greeted his godfather politely.

"Ah, Draco! I take it that your parents are off collecting the rest of your school supplies, are they?" Snape smiled and Draco nodded. Snape then turned to the boy who was apparently also attending Hogwarts, even though he didn't look nearly old enough. After all, Draco was not a tall boy, but he easily topped this child by a good few inches.

"Potter, I'd like to introduce you to my godson, Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Harry Potter." Draco felt his jaw drop. This scruffy child was the Boy-Who-Lived? Recovering himself quickly, he smiled politely.

"Pleasure to meet you," Draco greeted him. Potter nodded hesitantly. He seemed to be rather uncomfortable, so Draco tried to put him at ease.

"So, do you like quidditch?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer, Draco carried on talking, telling the smaller boy all about his favourite team and what position he wanted to play if only they would let first years onto the school teams and how he hoped his father would buy him that new racing broom that had just come out, the Nimbus 2000. He could see Potter relaxing and he even gave Draco a small smile as the blonde enthusiastically described all the new features of the broom. Draco was actually a little disappointed when he was told that his fitting was done. He felt better though when Harry said quietly that he hoped to see Draco on the train and his godfather caught his eye and gave him an approving nod. Grinning, Draco nearly skipped from the shop, snickering at the thought of what his parents would say when he told them he'd met with Harry Potter!

XXXviewchangeXXX

Snape inwardly blessed his slightly-spoilt godson. Potter had eventually relaxed enough to speak. For all his faults, Draco could be very charming when he wished to be, and while Snape was willing to bet that Potter had not understood half of what the blonde had been talking about, he knew the shy boy appreciated Draco's attempt at being friendly. Indeed, it seemed the encounter enabled him to ask if he would be allowed to purchase a few extra books that weren't on the prescribed reading list. Snape was slightly amused when he saw the size of the pile of books Potter had emerged with. He didn't know what type of books had caught the boy's interest, but almost smiled when he saw that 'Quidditch through the Ages' was right on top. Apparently Draco had had more of a beneficial influence than he had first thought.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TT

_I'm thinking of doing this entire story from everyone else's POV, except for our little time-traveler. It should be interesting to try, if nothing else. I already have the next three parts for this planned out, roughly. I can't wait._

_DeadFoxy is signing off. _


	2. Dark eyes

_I have absolutely no idea about this one. Probably yet another time-travel option. (sigh) There are just so many things you can do with time-travel and so many directions to go in, I don't know which ones to choose. Oh well…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

Dark eyes gazed unseeingly as shadowy images flitted across the mirror's surface. Voices, no more than whispers on the wind, filled the room, their quiet muttering sounding like a breeze through the trees outside the curtain-covered window. A pale hand laid flat on the mirror's surface, the silvery scars that marred the back of it barely seen in the dim light. A door opened, but the girl who stood beyond it knew better than to enter the room without permission.

"Hades? The others have arrived. They are waiting in the meeting room. Will you be joining us? Brother?" This last was said almost wistfully, as if the speaker had realised the futility of her queries a long time ago and merely spoke them as a formality now. She was therefore understandably surprised when a dead gaze was fixed on her and a voice issued from the darkened room.

"Yes, Athena, I will be there. There is a new plan, and we have much to do…"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX_

_I got nothing…_


	3. Reapers

_An experiment of my own, of sorts, about a timeline where Voldemort had been killed by the rebounding Killing Curse when he attacked Harry Potter that Halloween night. Therefore, none of the books happen except for Harry going to live with the Dursleys. Should be fun._

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

It had been an experiment of sorts by that year's Defense professor. He had divided the students of the first year into three groups, regardless of Houses, and had told them to organize themselves into fighting units. These three units would battle against each other throughout the year for marks, house points and a mystery prize at the end.

The first few weeks were chaos, with the students finding it almost impossible to work in their assigned units. Eventually, they began to cooperate and start organizing plots against the other units. It began when the 'Legend Division', as they had named themselves, attacked the other two first-year units a week before Halloween. After that, the rest of their year-mates got their acts together, ashamed of being bested by their fellow classmates. The competition began in earnest as the students gradually began to fall into suitable positions within their units. The Legend Division, the first group of twelve students to begin working as a unit, was led by Susan Bones of Hufflepuff and her 2IC, Dean Thomas from Gryffindor. The other two units were the Spectrum Division and the Reaper Division. Spectrum's leader was a Ravenclaw girl named Su Li and her 2IC was Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff. And after much debate and several arguments, Harry Potter of Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy from Slytherin became the leader and 2IC of the Reapers.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Once all three units had settled, the battles between them became much more intense. The students became faster, sneakier and more focused on learning. All three units were extremely competitive and the students trained, strategized and battled constantly between their classes, homework and quidditch practices.

It was then that the Defense professor and the rest of the teachers realized their mistake. The students grew more advanced in their spell-work, more powerful in their magic and more determined in their studies. House boundaries began to collapse as the members of the three units became more familiar and comfortable with each other. Code names emerged and it became clear that the original small skirmishes, designed by the professor to enhance reflexes and defense work, had become an all-out war. Spies, traps, sabotage, reconnaissance, strategies, training regimes, warding and healing all became essential to the students as they fought for supremacy. The teachers tolerated the situation for as long as they could, but the day the three units fortified sections of their dormitories was the day that the headmaster attempted to put his foot down. Only then did the teachers discover just how far the students had come in their training. Unit symbols were being worn and older students, immersed in their own studies, had begun to take an interest, offering advice and assistance in raids and skirmishes. Hogwarts was now a battleground.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

At the end of the year, the students passed their exams with flying colours. Quidditch matches had been played and the House Cup had been awarded to Gryffindor, where it was received with little interest by the first years. What interested them more was the signing of a significant treaty by the three unit leaders and their 2nds, outlining the terms of battle for the next year. Neutral areas were declared, which consisted of the dormitories and common rooms, the bathrooms, the infirmary, the library, the Great Hall and the classrooms during class hours. The corridors, secret passages, grounds and forest were all fair game, however. During the weekends, nobody was safe unless they were within one of the designated areas. No lethal or crippling spells were to be used and the next batch of first years was off limits until they were officially recruited into one of the units. Such recruitment would be indicated by the wearing of the unit's symbol, such as the silver scythe for the Reapers, the golden shield for the Legends and the bronze star for Spectrum.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Several years passed after the signing of the treaty, with the events of the year doing little to affect the inward battle of the units, which only grew in power, size and strength. It was this situation that a few time-travelers found themselves thrust into.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"You sent for me, Headmaster?" Draco asked calmly, ignoring the group of unfamiliar teenagers seated in the office in favour of gazing steadily at the twinkling old man behind the desk.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Malfoy. I'd like to introduce you to four transfer students that have just arrived from Thornwood Academy. Two have been sorted into Slytherin and I'd like for you to show them around and explain how the school system works, if you would. The other two are in Gryffindor and Miss Granger will surely be here at any moment to do the same for them," Dumbledore explained cheerfully, gesturing for the four to stand.

"Allow me to introduce you to Orion White and Graham Avery, your new house-mates. And these are their friends, Thomas Gaunt and Walburga Grey, who will be staying in Gryffindor." All four nodded, though Draco noticed that none of them looked very happy to be there. He inclined his head politely.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I am Draco Malfoy, sixth-year prefect of Slytherin and the second-in-command of the Reaper Division. Welcome to Hogwarts," he drawled. The four looked at him curiously.

"What is the Reaper Division?" Orion enquired, gray eyes large and confused. Before Draco could answer, there was a knock at the door and Hermione Granger walked in. She paused at the sight of four strangers in the headmaster's office.

"Miss Granger, good to see you. You are just in time to help Mr. Malfoy explain our challenging school system to our four new transfers. Mr. Gaunt and Miss Grey have been sorted into Gryffindor and Mr. White and Mr. Avery are our two new Slytherins. If you could kindly help them get settled, that would be wonderful."

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore, I would be happy to. Please follow me, my name is Hermione Granger and I'm a sixth-year Gryffindor prefect as well as a founding member of the Reaper Division. We'll explain everything to you on the way to the common rooms, right Draco?" Hermione smiled, glancing at the blonde beside her. He nodded and gestured for her to exit the room first. The transfers followed in bewilderment.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Alright, the most important thing you need to know about Hogwarts is which areas are safe and which areas are to be avoided at all costs. Since you're transfer students, you will be treated the same as the first years by the units until you are recruited. As such, you need to wear these at all times so that you can be identified as neutral students. It's for your own protection," Hermione said briskly, the moment they stepped away from the gargoyle that led to the headmaster's office. She fastened a white band at the top of their right arms.

"The common rooms and dormitories, the bathrooms, the library and the Great Hall are all safe zones, as well as the classrooms during school hours. In there, the three Divisions have no power."

"What are these divisions? I don't understand. I thought we were already separated into Houses. Why are we suddenly neutral?" Graham complained, scowling at the bushy-haired girl and tugging at his armband. Draco cleared his throat and the transfers turned to him.

"The Houses you were sorted into are established by the staff of Hogwarts. They govern where we sleep, which students we have classes with and how we organize our sport teams. There are points which measure behaviour and there is a trophy that supposedly reflects which House is the best in the school. These Houses are irrelevant. The groups you should be concerned about are the different Divisions. They are the ones that truly run Hogwarts," the blonde explained haughtily. He wasn't looking at them, his eyes instead scanning the hallway that they were currently standing in as though he were expecting something.

"The Divisions aren't interested in school classifications. There are three of them and they battle for control of the school throughout the year. Each one is made up of students from sixth-year and younger, all recruited for their own skills or knowledge, and each one has a commander. There are also eleven other founding members for each Division. Draco and I are both founding members of the Reaper Division. As such, we are at war with other students that are not part of our unit. As neutrals, you are off limits to the combatants, just like the rest of the new first years. If you decide to join a unit, however, you are fair game to the other two opposing units. As such, some students never join a unit and remain neutral. That is entirely their choice and they are in no way condemned for their decision. Their strength of will is admirable, in fact." At Hermione's words, Draco snorted but held his tongue when she threw him a hard glare.

"You can identify the different Divisions by their symbols that all members are required to wear. For example, as Reapers, we wear the silver scythe," she gestured towards the silver badge pinned above her prefect badge on her robes. "The Legend Division wears a golden shield and Spectrum wear bronze stars. Each unit has its own reputation and way of doing things. For example, the Legend Division is the most destructive. They all enjoy a bit of chaos and the codenames for their founding members are based upon magical or mythical creatures and beings, such as Vampire or Devil."

"So what is your unit known for? Do you also have codenames?" Walburga asked shrewdly, narrowing her dark eyes at Hermione and Draco.

"We are Reapers, naturally we are known for our ability to fade into the shadows and our deadly accuracy when in battle. And as two of the twelve founding members, we do indeed have codenames. You may refer to her as Archive and I am known as Arctic" Draco sniffed.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

_I quite like the idea of this one. Can you guess who the time-travelers are? You can get a plushie of the Harry Potter character of your choice if you get it right, deal?_


End file.
